Eleonore von Wittenburg
|-|Base= |-|Briah= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, likely High 6-B | 1-A Name: Eleonore von Wittenburg, Samiel Zentaur, Einherjar Rubedo, Ryuumei Mikado Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Female Age: 92 Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #9, One of the Three Commanders | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation (Said fire exceeds 1,000,000°C, burns the soul and ignores all fire and heat resistance), her flames are capable of homing in and chasing down the target until they finally engulf them, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Absorption, Summoning (Can summon her Relic from Gladsheimr), Durability Negation, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks | Same as before in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: At least Country level+, likely Large Country level (Described as being one million times as powerful as the regular LDO members by the narration), can bypass durability either with her flames or attacking her opponent's soul | Outerverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of keeping pace with Beatrice with her Briah active) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Country Class | Outerversal Durability: At least Country level+, likely Large Country level (One million times stronger than the regular LDO members), regeneration makes her difficult to kill | Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: At least several kilometers (Her attacks have displayed this range before), Universal with her Holy Relic and Muspellheimr Lævateinn (Her attacks are described as never missing, and will chase down their target over an effectively infinite 3-D space) | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Her Holy Relic, Der Freiscutz Samiel (A railgun tank) Intelligence: Very skilled combatant with over 60 years of experience, capable of predicting Beatrice's movements with her eyes closed. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Der Freiscutz Samiel: The Holy Relic of Eleonore. Takes the appearance of a WW2 railgun tank. This relic is capable of launching shells that explode with an output exceeding the most powerful nukes. These shells, much like all other Holy Relics, are capable of inflicting both physical and spiritual damage, burning them to cinder as well as their very souls themselves. * Muspellheimr Lævateinn: Eleonore’s Hadou-type Briah, her desire being “I want to burn forever in the glow of Gold". Initially, Eleonore's Briah in an incomplete form causes her flames to contentiously expand even after the target has gone from their targeted spot until it finally engulfs them. Even if one were to possess resistance to flames of such magnitude (Exceeding the output of the most powerful nukes), the flames burn the very soul and bypass all resistance to heat and fire, outright burning the target to complete cinders. However, when the true form of her Briah is activated, Eleonore teleports her target into a realm of ceaselessly burning hellfire inside the barrel of her Relic that is impossible to escape from without cross-dimensional teleportation. Said realms flames also has the same properties of burning the targets soul and ignoring all resistances of heat and fire, along with retaining the abilities and characteristics of her incomplete Briah (flames that will chase and never miss her target until they hit them) and use of her Holy Relic (that now also fires shots of unavoidable flames). Notes: Credits for the translation of the quote above belong to Gare. Key: Base | Legion Reincarnation Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Probability Users Category:Summoners Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Hax Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1 Category:Acausal Characters